


Time

by Cheshire_Childe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Childe/pseuds/Cheshire_Childe
Summary: Time is mutable.





	

Time is measured in painful breaths.

The air is heavy with the feel of violence

And terrified sobs sound in the next room.

My sire sleeps heavily down the hall,

His slumber aided by alcohol.

Across the room lies my mother

Hand shaped bruises around her throat.

How long can we survive like this?

How long will we live?

Time is felt in stabbing pains.

She says she stays for us.

He says it won't happen again.

They lie.

Lies and fear bind us here.

My grandparents know and yet they don't

Still they offer hope and a chance to escape.

But I am too young and my mother too weak.

And so the cycle continues.

Time is tasted in the blood on my tongue.

I am old before my childhood has ended

Trying to endure life's harsh game.

Time is both friend and enemy,

And I measure it in various ways.

My worst fear is that I will run out

Leaving my siblings to my cruel fate.


End file.
